1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles, and more particularly to method and system for assisting a driver of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various driver assisting systems of the above kind are known. One example is disclosed in JP-A 8-34326, which fully brakes a motor vehicle independent of a driver of the vehicle upon determination of emergency out of manipulation of a brake pedal and a steering wheel upon or immediately after determination of potential hazard out of the range between the vehicle and an obstacle and the time rate at which the range was changing. This automatic brake is intended to assist brake torque needed in such emergency atmosphere. Another example is disclosed in JP P2001-90831A, which decelerates a motor vehicle independent of a driver of the vehicle by shifting down an automatic transmission upon or immediately after determination that deceleration of the vehicle is required. The information from a navigation unit and the range between the vehicle and an obstacle determine the need for such deceleration.
The above-mentioned driver assisting systems are common in changing the operation of a motor vehicle independent of a driver of the vehicle. The action required to change the vehicle operation is intrusive. Conditions where that action is required should therefore be avoided or minimized.
Accordingly, a need remains for method and system for assisting a driver that prompt a driver of a motor vehicle to effecting deceleration of the vehicle in compatible manner with the reaction of the driver.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle driver assisting method and system that prompt a driver of a motor vehicle to effecting deceleration of the vehicle in compatible manner with the reaction of the driver.